Vazio
by Keiko Maxwell
Summary: A morte não se resume apenas ao fim, o amor não é apenas um sentimento, uma dor não passa rapidamente, mas os três começam da mesma forma: com pessoas.


Vazio

**Vazio**

**Autora:** Keiko Maxwell

**Beta:** Ferramenta de correção do Word

**Casal:** 1x2; 5x1; 2x5

**Gênero:** Deathfic, Angst, Drama

**Classificação: **M (eu acho O.o)

**Resumo:** A morte não se resume apenas ao fim, o amor não é apenas um sentimento, uma dor não passa rapidamente, mas os três começam da mesma forma: com pessoas.

**Disclaymer:** Nenhum dos personagens me pertencem nem nada relacionado ao mundo Gundam me pertence – quem me dera, se pertencesse, estaria rica – eles pertencem a Bandai e quem mais possuir os direitos sobre a marca. Trabalho de cão totalmente sem fins lucrativos.

**.X.X.x.x.X.X.**

Era como se uma brincadeira macabra e sinistra do destino, e o mesmo estivesse tirando uma de sua cara. Simplesmente não parecia que aquela cena a sua frente fosse verdadeira, mesmo já estando ali a presenciando a mais de horas. Ainda não havia conseguido absorver o ocorrido, como poderiam ter chego a esse fim afinal? Não havia resposta para sua pergunta, somente a dor e o sofrimento lhe invadiam quando se colocava a pensar mais a sério no assunto, mas nem mesmo essa dor era demonstrada, somente ficava ali, dentro dele.

Curvou-se para frente e apoiou os cotovelos no joelho, lhe dando firmeza para que passasse a fitar o chão. O que seria agora? Simplesmente não conseguia se imaginar mais ali. Estava perdido, amedrontado e assustado. Uma dor incrível parecia querer romper pelo seu peito e lhe sufocar. Pois que essa dor viesse, lhe consumisse e acabasse de uma vez por todas com ele, já não possuía mais nada a perder, a única coisa que sempre pediu para que não perdesse, agora estava ali, a sua frente, mas tão distante.

Mordeu os lábios tentando evitar em vão que um grito de puro desespero deixasse sua garganta. Era a única forma que conseguia demonstrar sua dor. As lagrimas simplesmente não vinha a sua face, não conseguia ser tão emotivo quanto o loiro que chorava incontrolavelmente aos braços de seu parceiro de equipe. Para ele era diferente, simplesmente não saia.

Sentiu alguém lhe tocar o ombro e nem se deu ao trabalho de levantar a face, as palavras de pesar caindo como mais um mundo sobre suas costas e o distanciamento dos passos pesados, para mais fora daquele acumulo de sofrimento. Queria que seus passos lhe levassem para longe dali, porém, uma força maior dominava seus movimentos - ou a falta deles - e lhe obrigava a ficar exatamente onde estava sem conseguir se distanciar mais do que já se encontrava.

Olhou mais uma vez para a cena a poucos metros, os olhos azuis perdidos, mal focando e consumindo a visão. Ainda era irreal demais. Porém por mais que tentasse compreender não conseguia. Sentia dentro de si que por mais que forçasse a lógica para aquela situação, simplesmente ela não aparecia. Foi nessa posição que tudo pareceu mudar, repentinamente, mas com coragem.

O toque em seus ombros não foram como o de milhares que haviam sido antes, eles eram firmes, decididos e familiares. Pelo o que pareceu ser a primeira vez, levantou o olhar e viu a pessoa a sua frente, não somente o corpo que repousava eternamente.

Reconheceu o rosto oriental, os olhos escuros e puxados tão diferentes, mas tão iguais aos seus. O porte atlético e firme, com o corpo bem mais definido do que o seu próprio. Os cabelos lisos caindo soltos pelo ombro, mudando a aparência da face sempre tão severa e séria. Novamente: tão igual mais tão diferente. A calça de corte reto com a coloração bege, a camisa social sempre tão impecável, os sapatos negros finalizando o visual perfeito. Era assim que o via naquele momento.

Sentiu o peso do outro ao seu lado, no momento em que ele se sentou no banco e deixou que sua vista vagasse novamente para fitar constantemente a única cena que desejava jamais ter presenciado. Desesperou-se por dentro e pediu silenciosamente que alguém lhe arrancasse dali ou que o cegasse eternamente.

"Yui..." a voz rouca lhe trouxe do mar de desespero, mas sua visão ainda permanecia no mesmo local, não se atrevendo a desviar o foco. Talvez se conseguisse fazer isso todo aquele pesadelo não acabasse? Tinha receio demais para tentar e descobrir somente ser a mais pura realidade, com esse pensamento ainda mantinha um fio de insanidade para se agarrar.

"Wufei..." sua própria voz pareceu longe demais aos seus ouvidos. Ela estava fraca, gasta com os constantes gritos mudos que soltava de hora em hora para tentar se aliviar para, talvez, se acalmar.

"Ele não gostaria de te ver assim." Palavras diretas, duras, firmes. Como o chinês o era. Nada de enrolação, mas por dentro levava a dor que havia sido aquela perda. Era a muralha da China, mas tinha sentimentos e aqueles estavam a ponto de rachar a milenar barreira.

"E eu não o gostaria de vê-lo daquela maneira..." Sinceridade, foi o que transpareceu em sua frase, mas dentro de si não sabia se havia sido isso mesmo ou o desespero que tomava conta cada vez mais de si. Não sabia o porquê respondia, tão pouco sabia de onde tirava forças para fazê-lo, apenas achava que aquela pessoa, Chang Wufei, merecia as respostas.

"Você precisa ser forte Yui..." Mais uma vez a voz da razão soando mais alta do que da emoção, no fundo queria se afogar naquelas mesmas águas, sentir verdadeiramente a perda e vocalizar isso, mas alguém ali ainda precisava manter a sanidade, ou o que sobrava dela. Não queria parecer insensível, mas tão pouco poderia ser egoísta.

"Sem ele não há como Wufei..." Novamente sua resposta sem forças, apenas vazia como ele mesmo se sentia. Uma frase perdida como ele estava, mas que ainda parecia soar com alguma lógica. Estaria entregando os pontos? Poderia dizer que sim, mas desde quando os possuía para poder entregar algo agora? Apenas estava verbalizando aquilo que estava mais visível do que outra coisa.

Um silêncio caiu sobre os dois, não incomodo, muito menos bem vindo, mas que estava ali. Pela falta de palavras, pela pouca vontade de falar. Pela parte de um por estar perdido e na do outro por não saber o que fazer para ajudá-lo. Um mais vazio que o outro, mas sem coragem para admitir.

"Ele o amava..." Não se sabe da onde a força veio para admitir aquilo em voz alta. Era como se ao fazê-lo estivesse constatando que nunca havia tido o coração dele para si. Havia falhado miseravelmente ao protegê-lo. Sentiu-se mais do nunca acabado, feito em milhares de pedaços. O 'Soldado Perfeito' não parecia tão perfeito assim mais.

"E eu nunca o amei, pois amava você." A constatação de algo, a dor desse mesmo algo. A certeza da perda, o sofrimento, a tortura, a maldição, a aceitação. Aprendera tudo isso com o passar dos fatos que o havia distanciado do japonês. Viu calado, sem se rebelar, pois sabia que aquela já era uma batalha a muito perdida, bastava olhar para as duas esferas azuis que constatavam isso. Porém, agora vinha novamente às palavras que havia guardado por tanto tempo, diferentes, mas presentes.

Um riso baixo - ou teria sido um grunhido? - pela parte do japonês e uma duvida que agora ficava no ar: "Poderíamos ter sido felizes?"

"Os três juntos... Nunca." Fora a resposta do chinês, antes de se levantar e pela ultima vez olhar profundamente nos cobaltos que tanto amava, mas que não possuía mais esperanças de ter para si. Sabia em seu coração que não seria ele a fazê-lo feliz novamente, talvez ninguém mais o pudesse. "Mas vocês dois foram felizes, verdadeiramente. Maxwell jamais mentiria ou te enganaria, ele gostava sim de você, pelo menos um pouco."

"E você?" Uma nova pergunta, talvez tentasse achar seu caminho ou uma luz para lhe guiar? Impossível, já sabia qual seria seu fim ali. Estava a apenas um passo de dar de cara com algo maior do que si mesmo, então por que ainda tentava de todas as maneiras se livrar dela?

"Fui feliz com a sua felicidade. Mesmo desejando mais, não pude ter e nem poderei ter agora. Contento-me com o que tive..." Os passos se distanciaram assim como a perda de calor do corpo do chinês e a visão dos olhos negros. Em poucos minutos não se ouvia mais o caminhar continuo de Wufei, deixando-o novamente em seu mar de angustias.

Levantou o olhar para o caixão a sua frente novamente, focando, desta vez, a cena inteira. Olhou cada detalhe com cuidado, gravando aquela sensação e aquele vazio dentro de si, não perderia mais aquela parte de si, afinal de alguma maneira ele estava com ele.

Levantou-se e seguindo o mesmo caminho do chinês parou do lado de fora da funerária, encostado na parede. Puxou um maço de cigarros pela metade do bolso e pôs-se a contemplar a embalagem meio amassada, meio inteira. O riso dele, o contorno do rosto, os olhos, a graça, a entrega... Tudo ali, tão perto de si. Tirou um isqueiro prata do bolso e mirou o pequeno adesivo que fora colocado nele: duas asas entrecortadas, duas vidas unidas, um só.

"Acho que preciso de um agora, não?" Perguntou olhando o nada e simplesmente, como em um gesto mecânico, puxou um cigarro do maço e colocando-o entre os lábios, o acendeu, tragando levemente e soltando a fumaça para o ar.

Sem lógica, sem noção, sem direção, estava assim... Mas não estava só.

**.X.X.x.x.X.X.**

Sinceramente? Nem eu entendi essa fic. Comecei ela depois da morte da minha avó, estava depressiva e pra baixo e terminei duas semanas depois. Agora o que eu quis dizer com tudo isso? Fica numa incógnita...Interprete-a como quiser.Simplesmente foi algo que saiu. Simples assim. Sem noção assim. Sem explicação... Apenas, mais uma historia.

Keiko Maxwell

Março/2008


End file.
